


The Grimm Reaper

by Soulfox1305



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulfox1305/pseuds/Soulfox1305
Summary: Ruby and Yang both have a older brother that went missing before they were born
Kudos: 3





	1. Red Trailer

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own RWBY

Shows a full moon then a red petal flies by then more standing in snow is a girl wearing a red cape with a hood, a black dress with red outline grey stockings and black boots with red outline her name is Ruby.

She stands in front of a cliff as red petals leaves her cape _“Red like roses fills my dreams and”_ Ruby turns around and walk _“Brings me to the place you rest”_ Now Ruby is walking in a forest _“White is cold and always yearning”_

Ruby walks out into a clearing _“Burdened by a royal test”_ Ruby walks to the centre looking around _“Black the beast descends from shadows”_ Black like creatures that looks like werewolves are there they are Grimm.

Ruby stands in the middle _“Yellow beauty burns”_ The Grimm charge at Ruby who doesn’t move the three Grim jumps but suddenly Ruby vanish into petals the Grimm look up to see Ruby in the air _“Gold”_

Her cape came off to reveal black hair with red tips Ruby stare at them with her silver eyes then pulls out a weapon from her waist it was a rifle Ruby aims and fires killing a Grimm.

Ruby lands on the snow jumps as Grimm jumps only to get shot Ruby aims and fires killing another Grimm lands on the snow turn to aim and kill another Grimm, she slides back suddenly her rifle turns into a scythe.

The Grimm roars but suddenly bullets hit a few killing them Ruby turn behind her to see walking from the forest is a boy about 4 years older than her he was wearing a cape like hers only in black.

He had Black jumper unzip to his chest to reveal a black shirt, long black pants, black boots, and wearing black fingerless gloves holding two white guns the boy walks up to Ruby stand next to her.

Ruby stare at him as the wind lower his hood part to reveal him wearing a Grimm Skull helmet that is covering his whole head the boy looks to Ruby to reveal he had silver eyes like hers his name is Reaper.

The Grimm growl making both Ruby and Reaper look to them Reaper combines his guns together and transforms them into a white scythe he holds it on his shoulder as Ruby aim her scythe forward.

So, one Grimm charge forward but Ruby moves her scythe around and stabs it behind the Grimm who looks to Ruby growls showing his teeth, but all Ruby did was smile then pulls the trigger making her scythe fire and slicing the Grimm in half.

A 2nd Grimm runs at Reaper who stands there it jumps but Reaper suddenly teleports from his spot as the Grimm lands on the spot only for Reaper to appear and slice the Grimm head off.

They both move their scythes as the Grimm they killed disappears into petals as more Grimm growls and charge Ruby cocks her weapon releasing a shell while spinning her scythe as Reaper holds his scythe in front of him.

Ruby fires a few rounds killing a few Grimm as Reaper teleports while running slashing through Grimm in his way avoiding their claws while one Grimm reach Ruby growls swings his paw at her.

But Ruby jumps and fires her scythe killing the Grimm head on and stabs her scythe to stop her moving back, Reaper slash another Grimm turning his scythe back into his guns and fire bullets at them killing the ones near him and teleporting into the air reloading his guns and fire on at the rest of the Grimm.

Ruby gets on her scythe she turns to see more Grimm coming towards them from the forest Reaper notice as well then turns his guns back into his scythe and lands on a Grimm cutting it then slash at another.

A Grimm jumps at Ruby who manoeuvres over her scythe lying on her side and fires killing the Grimm in front of her and moves back spinning her scythe to kick the Grimm to the ground and moves swaying her scythe to hit the Grimm while the one behind her jumps only to get slash.

Then Ruby locks her scythe on a Grimm from behind and fires chopping the head off while Reaper turn his scythe into guns and fires while avoiding the claws teleporting to place while jumping over a Grimm reloading his guns lands and fire killing it from behind.

A Grimm charge at Ruby who dodge then swings her scythe locking on to the side of the Grimm while another charge only to get shot and the Grimm gets cut in half the upper part hits another Grimm as more charge to Ruby who jumps to avoid the claw then jumps again to avoid another Grimm and meet with Reaper.

Reaper sees Ruby next to him they look at each other before moving Ruby cuts a Grimm’s arm off then slice its legs off, Reaper fires at a Grimm head and jumps to avoid a tackle then turns his guns into scythe and slash it from the side killing it.

A Grimm charge at Ruby who locks her scythe on the Grimm then goes under it pulling her scythe and now is in the air and lands on the Grimm that growls Ruby pulls the trigger cutting the head off and moves up into the air.

She sees Reaper cutting Grimm in his path manoeuvring around the Grimm then teleports into the air next to Ruby they both see the Grimm parts disappears as more Grimm jumps up as they lower.

Ruby spins her scythe firing it on a Grimm Reaper dodge while slashing its legs the get near the ground for a couple of Grimm’s to attack them, they block to skid back they use their scythe to come to a stop.

They look at the Grimm in front of them Ruby release a magazine from her scythe making it fall to the ground and pull out another one loading it in and cocks it releasing a shell ready Reaper moves his scythe around his body and puts it on his shoulders.

At the same time, they both move forward fast slashing at the Grimm for Reaper and Ruby using her ammo to fire at the Grimm this keeps up as more Grimm gets slice in different ways as parts of limbs in thrown into the air.

Then Ruby and Reaper both killed the last of the Grimm and both land in front of the moon Ruby holds her scythe behind her with both hands and Reaper holds his scythe with both hands on his shoulders as shells came raining down.

Ruby puts her scythe back into her rifle and put it on her waist strap looks to her new friend only to see him gone confuse Ruby looks around suddenly black petals came falling down Ruby looks up to see them falling around.

In the forest Reaper stands on a branch looking at Ruby his eyes glow silver before turning around and jumping to the ground and walk away.


	2. White Trailer

An announcer said _“Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Weiss Schnee”_ Clapping is heard and walking onto the stage is a girl with white long hair tied into a ponytail wearing a white jacket with long sleeves.

Wearing a white dress, and white long boots that went up to her lower legs she stands in the spotlight her name is Weiss who looks up as a piano plays Weiss close her eyes while the audience slowly stop clapping.

Weiss sang _“Mirror, tell me something”_ More spotlights shine on her _“Tell me who’s the loneliest of all”_ Then pans down as she disappears while under is Weiss opens her eyes and step back a bit while the light spreads to reveal a giant grey Knight with a long sword.

The Knight stands up raise its sword Weiss notice then backflips as the Knight slash missing her _“Mirror, tell me something”_ Weiss pulls out her rapier sword and slides forward and slash going into the air and lands on the ground behind the night.

The Knight turns sway his sword to hit Weiss only for her to dodge _“Tell me who’s the loneliest”_ Weiss slide by making the Knight turn but Weiss slides and jumps slashing at the Knight who took the hits Weiss covers herself as the knight slash at her _“Of all”_

Weiss skids back till she stops Weiss looks but up to see the Knight in the air raise its sword to slash at Weiss who flips to the side _“Fear of”_ She backflips as the Knight slash to hit her _“What’s inside me”_ The knight hits Weiss making her tumble back.

But she regains her footing she use her semblance making a glyph appear under her _“Tell me can a heart be turned to stone”_ Weiss skates and went by the Knight who slash at the ground but miss Weiss skates back jumps and slash at the Knight.

A glyph appears Weis jumps from it going pass the Knight again and slash at it stopping and slash again on its left knee a few times Weiss kneels as another glyph appears under her jumps to slash making the Knight back up.

Weiss summons another glyph and use it to spin around slashing at the Knights head the Knight move his arm as Weiss summons another glyph looks jumps to avoid the sword but the Knight punch Weiss causing her to hit the floor and slide back.

Weiss slowly stumble to her knee’s whimpers a bit dropping her sword looking down frowning while the Knight walks forward raising it’s sword but suddenly bullets hit the Knight causing it to slide back Weiss heard this looks up .

While the spotlights on Weiss go out who looks down then she sings higher as the moon appears the light going on Weiss who stands there, Weiss turns to see walking to her is Reaper with his guns out, he walks right up to her his hood fell to reveal his Grimm Skull helmet.

Weiss stares at him while Reaper stares at her then combines his guns together to make a scythe he puts his hand out Weiss grabs her sword and takes his hand Reaper helps Weiss up both look to the Knight who stands there Weiss had blood coming down from her.

She points her sword forward; Reaper holds his scythe on his shoulder Weiss moves her revolver on the rapier making a red line go on her rapier the Knight runs forward Reaper teleports and slash on the waist part.

Making the Knight slow his swing down as Weiss repels it then spins fast aims her rapier down making Reaper jumps slashing the Knights back Weiss stabs making icicles appear _“Mirror mirror, what’s behind you”_

The Knight swings his sword making Weiss look up as Reaper turn his scythe into his guns lands on the head fires at its Weiss saw this she moves _“Save me from things I see”_ She jumps on the sword as her rapier glow green _“I can keep it from the world”_

The Knight tries to grab Reaper who teleports on the left arm firing at it as Weiss use her rapier to make the Knight lose his sword then Reaper combines his guns into his scythe and slash at the back teleporting.

The Knight looks to see Weis summons a big glyph _“Why won’t you let me hide from me”_ Weiss raise her rapier as the revolver spins to a stop Reaper appears next to her _“Mirror mirror_ ” The Knight charge to them.

He attempts to hit them, but they dodge out of the way Weiss summons a small glyph _“Tell me something”_ The glyph the Knight was on explodes making the Knight go into the air _“Who’s the loneliest of all”_

Weiss swings her rapier as six small glyphs appear and went towards the Knight locking it in the air Reaper swings his scythe around his body as Weiss summons a glyph to jump into the air, Reaper jumps into the air as well, Weiss on the stage raise her arms.

Weiss backflips in the air raise her rapier looking at the Knight and Reaper in the air holding his scythe above him eyes glowing silver _“I’m the loneliest of all”_ Weiss revolver stop making the markings on the sword and blade glow white.

Both move towards the Knight and slash at it going by they land on the floor while the Knight inside glows white and lands behind then disappearing Weiss and Reaper both stood up.

The audience applause as Weiss opens her eyes looks around to see snow then sees black petals falling around her Weiss looks up only to see the moon but, on the edge of the roof, staring down at her is Reaper his eyes glow silver before turning around and walk away.

Weiss looks to the audience then bows to them as the curtain closes in front of her.


	3. Black Trailer

In a forest with red leaves on trees red petals are falling to the ground by sitting on a rock is a girl with black long hair on her head is a black bow she is wearing a black, button vest with coattails and a silver button on the front.

Underneath is a white sleeveless, high neck, crop undershirt and white with a zipper on the front of each leg she also wears a black low-heeled boos and full stockings with a colour gradation of black to purple at her ankle.

On her left arm is a black detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep, and black ribbons are wrapped around both forearms, around her neck is a small, loose black scarf, and a grey magnetic backpack that is hidden by her hair her name is Black.

Black stares at the sky walk a person wearing black clothing with red hair wearing a white mask with red markings, and has a symbol on the chest part the person’s name is Adam who looks to Blake and said “Blake, it’s time”

Blake lowers her head then looks to Adam with her amber eyes said “Okay” Now both Adam and Blake are running through the forest until the reach a cliff a crow is cawing away then a train horn is heard.

They look to see a train coming so Adam jumps over the cliff with Blake behind him they slide down before jumping onto the train Adam pull his sword out spins around a bit and lands on the train using his sword to stop himself.

Blake lands by him then both run across each cart jumping over the gap they stop at one Adam launch his sword hitting the hatch then opens it he jumps in lands holding his sword as Blake lands Adam said “Looks like we’re gonna be doing this the hard way”

Inside the cart is a row of robots on each side they light up red activating they stand up and the mask lower themselves looking to Adam and Blake they move as Blake holds her sword said “Don’t be so dramatic”

Adam gets up turns as a robot turns his arms into guns said “Intruder, identify yourself” But all Adam did was fire his sword hitting the robot then moves and grab the handle cuts the robot head off then cuts the upper body in half sheathing his sword.

The robot collapses the other robots look to one another then one turn both arms into blades and run with the other robots doing the same Blake notice jumps and cuts two robots’ upper body in half _“From shadows”_

Blake lands then moves as Adam swings his sword while Blake went under him swing her sword _“We’ll descend upon the world”_ Adam fires his gun as Blake kicks a robot away, they slash at the robots back-to-back _“Take back what you stole”_

A robot fires his guns at them, but Adam deflects the bullets with his sword _“From shadow”_ He stops as Blake runs deflecting the bullets with her sword cutting the robot making it trip before cutting another robot upper body in half _“We’ll reclaim our destiny”_

Then she cuts a robot’s legs in half sliding and hold her sword blade kicking a robot jumping over it and holds both parts of the blade in her hands _“Set our future free”_ Blake charge and starts cutting robots in front of her _“And we’ll rise”_

Blake cuts a robot three times before sending it to Adam who kicks it making the robot knocks the door off its hinges Adam and Blake lands on the next cart _“And we’ll rise”_ While more robots move towards them.

Blake and Adam get up look to each other Adam said “Let’s do this” They run to the robots Adam slash two in the air as Blake jumps cuts them _“Above the darkness and the shame”_ Knocking the down Adam launch his sword sending the robots back.

Blake lands looks up then her sword turn into a gun she threw it as the ribbon follows the gun _“Above the torture and the pain”_ Blake pulls the ribbon making the gun stop _“Above the ridicule and hate”_

The gun fires Adam slashes a few robots as Blake moves her ribbon around with the gun firing _“Above the binding of our fate”_ Blake jumps and spins moving her gun firing at the robots cutting the last one in half.

They run forward Adam cuts a group of robots destroying them Blake slashes a head off jumping over and slash a robot twice Adam slash another Robot and Blake pulls her ribbon hitting the robots as Adam fires.

The last few robots got hit in the air Adam fires at them a few times and Blake send her gun at the last robot sending it into the air with Blake who kicks it Adam turns his shotgun and spins pulling his sword out slashing the last robot shooting it then sheath his sword.

The door to the next cart opens Blake and Adam enter they went over to a crate Adam opens it “Perfect” He looks to Blake “Move up to the next car” Adam close the crate “I’ll set the charges”

Blake turns to Adam and ask “What about the crew members” Adam just ask “What about them” The Blake notice a pair of guns aiming at them Blake said “Adam lookout” Adam turns as the guns fire at them.

Blake and Adam deflected the bullets then coming from the shadows is Reaper holding his guns _“Born with no life into subjugation”_ He stands straight his hood came off to reveal his Grimm Skull helmet Adam smirks said “So they send the famous Grimm Reaper”

Blake shock as Reaper aims his guns at them Blake said “Adam” Reaper fires his bullets _“Treated like a worthless animal”_ Adam and Blake dodge the bullets deflecting a few Blake jumps but Reaper combines his guns into his scythe and teleports in the air surprising Blake and slash hitting her back.

To the floor sending her tumbling _“Stripped of all rights, just a lesser being”_ Reaper lands and walks to her but Adam slash and Reaper clash his scythe against Adam’s sword both clash a few times until Reaper kicks Adam back _“Crushed by cruel, ruthless, human rule”_

Reaper turns his scythe back into his guns and fire at Adam who dodge then moves grabs Blake heads towards the door Reaper reloads his guns and turning them back into his scythe _“When it started”_

Adam looks to Reaper while Blake said “We need to get out of here” Adam looks to Blake _“All we wanted was a chance to live our lives”_ They look to Reaper who suddenly teleports in front of them and slash then through the door _“Now in darkness”_

Now Adam and Blake are on the next cart _“Taking anything we want and we will rise”_ They stumble on the ground Adam looks up to see Reaper walking out with his scythe on his shoulder _“We’ll rise, we’ll rise”_

Adam gets up then said “Buy me some time” Blake looks to him ask “Are you sure” Adam said “Do it” So Blake runs at Reaper who runs at her they clash blade in the air Blake staring at his silver eyes and Reaper staring at her amber eyes.

They clash in the air as Blake tries to use her gun, but Reaper deflects it Blake starts to use her Semblance making clones Reaper fights them and the real Blake turning his scythe into guns and fires at them while avoiding the blades teleporting around.

Blake slash at him but Reaper deflects the sword with both guns and kick Blake in the stomach making her flip back a few times to Adam who stands their Reaper stare at him reloads his weapons “Move”

Blake runs as Reaper fires all his bullets from both guns Adam pulls his sword out taking all the hits before sheathing it suddenly his red hair, mask and chest symbol all glow red Adam laughs.

He looks at Reaper who notice narrow his eyes then turn his guns into his scythe and eyes glow silver and teleports into the air and moves towards Adam fast who pulls his sword out and both weapons clashes sending a shockwave.

Adam slides to a stop while Reaper teleported Adam sheath his sword gets up turns to see Blake on the next cart and Reaper in front of her holding his scythe at her neck noticing this “Blake”

Adam runs over to help but suddenly he watches Reaper lower his scythe confusing him Blake turns around to Adam while Reaper turn his scythe back into guns and puts them away Blake looks at Adam who raise his arm Blake said “Goodbye”

Blake grabs her sword and cuts the connector separating both carts with Blake puts her sword away her, Reaper moves away and Adam leaving behind Blake stares for a moment turns to Reaper only to see him gone then black petals fall around her Blake looks to the sky while Reaper is on the roof on the next cart stares at her eyes glow silver before turning and walk away.


	4. Yellow Trailer

Shows a girl riding on a motorcycle on street she stops under a bridge sliding then turns her engine off and gets off she walks away from her motorcycle heading for a building, inside the girl’s hair glow yellow walking as a light goes on her.

The door opens to reveal her wearing an orange scarf around her neck, brown jacket that went up to her elbows puff up with black cuffs, a yellow shirt underneath, she has a brow belt reaching to her hips, underneath is a white material reaching her right knee black shorts.

On her left knee is a orange over-the-knee sock while her right is push under her knee, there is a grey bandana tied under her left knee, on her wrist is small gauntlets, and on her hands is fingerless gloves her name is Yang.

Yang looks around as people are dancing Yang walks down the stairs as the DJ play his music, Yang walks by a pillar as the lights went red _“Red like roses”_ Yang looks towards the bar _“Fill my dreams and”_ There is a man with orange hair wearing a white coat holding a cane, black long pants, and wearing a bowler hat his name is Roman _“Brings me to the”_

He was talking to a black hair guy with a beard in a white shirt long sleeve, black vest, and Long black pants Roman walks away as the man turns Yang smiles walks over but unknown to her Reaper is leaning by a pillar with his hood up his silver eyes watching her _“Place you rest”_

Yang walks by a pair of twins one in red and the other in white then stops by the man who’s looking down then motion the girls to go the twins leave while Yang puts a hand on the bar said “Strawberry sunrise, no ice”

The man looks to Yang “Oh, and one of those little umbrellas” The man ask “Aren’t you a little young to be in this club, blondie” They look at each other Yang chuckles ask “Aren’t you a little old to have a name like Junior”

Now name Junior turns said “So you know who I am” Yang cross her arms “You got a name, sweetheart” Yang said “Heh” She turns to Junior “Yes, Junior, I’ve got several” She walks up to him “But, instead of sweetheart”

She ran a finger along his body “You can just call me, sir” She grabs Junior’s crotch hard making him bend in pain while Reaper raise a brow behind his helmet watching this Yang leans close “People say you know everything” Yang pulls out her scroll “Tell me where I can find her and I’ll let you go”

She opens her scroll to reveal a picture Junior looks said “I’ve never seen her before, I swear” Yang lowers her scroll said “Excuse me” She tighter her grip making Junior wimp in pain said “I swear, sir” Suddenly a bunch of men in suits run over to them Yang notice said “Hmm, looks like we have an audience”

She stares at Junior “This must be kinda embarrassing for you, huh” Junior groans “Awkward…” Junior squeakily said “Listen, blondie, sir” Yang listens “If you wanna make it out of this club alive, I suggest you let me go, now”

So Yang lets go of him Junior stands straight “You’ll pay for that” He begins to walk as his men move to the side while he pulls some red glasses out Yang runs to him said “Oh, Junior, I was just playing with you, don’t be so sensitive”

They walk down the stairs and by Reaper who moves to watch Yang went in front of Junior hands behind her back “Come on, let’s kiss and make up, okay” They are now on the dance floor Junior looks at her ask “Huh”

Yang giggles “Okay…” Reaper raise a brow to watch Junior, and Yang both lean in to kiss but suddenly Yang punch Junior through a pillar to a bar making everyone run _“Black the beast”_ Junior raise his head groaning as hearts spin above his head then a bottle hit his head _“Descends from the shadows”_

All the men look to Yang who still had her fist out then the gauntlets went bigger going up to her elbows _“Yellow beauty burns”_ Yang pulls her arm back to release a shell the men charge at her, but Yang jumps into the air _“Gold”_ She pulls her arm back smirking she came down and sends a shockwave to the floor sending the men back.

Fire surround Yang who gets up as her hair glows, she looks to see one of the men running at her with his sword before Yang could punch him Reaper suddenly appears and kicks the man in the side and sends him through a pillar.

Yang surprise she looks to see Reaper lower his hood to reveal his Grimm skull helmet he pulls his guns out look to Yang they are back-to-back as men get up Yang runs and jumps to dropkick one man while Reaper runs and fires hitting a man _“Mirror”_

Yang punch another man as Reaper hits a man with his gun the fires at a few _“Tell me something”_ More men come running at them Yang punch a man then kicks another behind her, Reaper combines his guns into his scythe and starts hitting the men around him and kicking them _“Tell me who’s the loneliest”_

She punches another man in the gut sending him while Reaper manoeuvres around his scythe after stabbing it on the ground and kick the two men by the heads _“Of all”_ Yang punch a man through a third pillar while Reaper pulls his scythe out.

He turns to see a man holding a red sword charging at him _“Mirror”_ They clash for a bit until Reaper headbutts his and swings his scythe sending the man to the sides _“What’s inside me”_ Yang punches a man few times before her gauntlet clicks.

Suddenly the DJ pulls out a machine gun and fires at them Reaper spins his scythe in front of him and Yang running to deflect the bullets _“Tell me can a heart be turned”_ Yang jumps once close with Reaper’s help and went over the DJ table and kick him to the wall then elbow him in the chest _“To stone”_

Yang grabs him and hits his head on the table then threw him to Reaper who jumps up and hits the DJ to the floor with his scythe and lands next to Yang while the DJ lands hard losing his bear mask but walking forward is the twins.

Red twin walks forward ask “Melanie who are this girl, and boy” Melanie said “I don’t know about the girl, Miltia, but the boy is the Grimm Reaper” Miltia looks at him said “He’s hot with the mask on” Melanie nods then said “We should teach them a lesson”

Yang hmphs and unloads her gauntlets then reloads them and Reaper raise his scythe on his shoulders _“Born with”_ Both of them jump down _“No life”_ Yang fires a few shots _“Into subjection”_ The twins backflips to avoid getting hit _“Treated”_

They run forward Yang keeps firing at the twins _“Like a”_ But doge Melanie kicks Yang back who covers her face “Worthless animal” Reaper fights Miltia _“Stripped of”_ Yang stops and fire at Melanie _“All rights”_ Who dodge destroying the final pillar _“Just a lesser being”_

Miltia and Reaper clash blades his scythe and her blades on her arms while Yang endures Melanie kicks _“Crushed by”_ Yang fires as Reaper dodge Miltia’s blades leaning back _“Cruel”_ Melanie kicks Yang back sending her tumbling while Reaper backflips a few times holding his scythe _“Ruthless human rule”_

Yang gets up and fires going forward and Reaper teleports Yang punch Melanie back and Reaper appears in front of Miltia _“When it started”_ They clash blades again _“All we wanted was a chance to live our lives”_

Reaper teleports around Miltia who tries to keep up but see Reaper in front of her swings his scythe hits Miltia through another pillar _“Now in darkness”_ Yang fires at Melanie who backflips to dodge _“Take anything we want”_ Yang fires more shots Melanie jumps spins kick _“And we will rise”_

Yang fires her shot then spin kick but Melanie ducks they went blow and Melanie does a spin kick _“We’ll rise”_ Yang fires a shot blocking the blades with her gauntlets _“We’ll rise”_ Melanie kicks Yang who covers herself she went to Reaper who stood there.

Yang looks as Melanie slides over _“From shadows”_ They move a bit Reaper moves out of the way _“We’ll”_ Yang and Melanie move their legs _“Descend upon the world”_ Yang blocks Melanie’s blades the spin elbows Melanie _“Take back what you stole”_

Yang grabs Melanie’s arm who stumbles as Yang hair glows and kicks Melanie to the floor Reaper teleports next to Yang, they both watch the lights all start to turn off while Melanie, and Miltia both get up and leave.

Reaper and Yang look at each other than towards the left both ready and a spotlight appears to reveal Junior holding a bazooka he walks forward said “You both are gonna pay for this” Yang and Reaper both ready Junior fires five rockets.

They hit the ground as Reaper and Yang move back _“Come at me”_ Dodging the rockets they look to see Junior fire again _“And you’ll see”_ Reaper teleports and slash two rockets destroying them while Yang fires three shots hitting the rockets _“I’m more than meets the eye”_

Junior turn his bazooka into a long bat he runs forward and hits Yang who deflects _“You think that”_ reaper appears between them hits the bat with his scythe a few times _“You’ll break me”_ Before Junior hits Reaper’s leg sending him to the ground while Junior raise his bat but Yang jumps lands in front of Reaper taking the hit sending her through glass _“You’re gonna find in time”_

Junior puts his bat on his shoulder while Yang gets up and Reaper teleports to where Yang is _“You’re standin’ too close”_ Reaper notice Yang’s hair glowing she smiles chuckles _“To a flame that’s burning”_ She punch her fist together making fire explode.

Reaper and Yang both move forward while junior change his bat into his bazooka and fires Reaper destroys each rocket _“Hotter than the sun in the middle of July”_ Making Yang move to Junior easy who change his bazooka back into his bat he swings yang dodge _“Sendin’ out your army”_

Yang dodge a few times before punching Junior _“But you still can’t win”_ He takes a few hits _“Listen up, silly boy”_ Yang keep punching as Reaper watch _“Cause I’m gonna tell you why”_ Yang stomps on the floor and punch Junior sending him flying _“I burn”_

Junior tumbles back “Can’t hold me now” Reaper walks up to Yang who’s still burning _“You got nothin’ that can stop me”_ Junior gets up his bat broken and he notice locks of blonde hair Reaper sees Yang eyes turn red _“I burn”_

Yang raises her arms “Swing all you want” Fire appears around her then jumps forward “Like a fever, I will take you down” She punch Junior out of the building destroying the glass junior lands on the ground in front of Ruby he groans.

Yang and Reaper both jump out of the building as Ruby look at Junior for a moment they land Ruby looks up ask “Yang, is that you” Yang gets up eyes turn lilac said “Oh, hey sis” Ruby puts her hands on her hips ask “What are you doing here” Yang sighs said “It’s a long story”

She smiles “Hey I want you to meet my friend” Ruby confuse ask “What friend” Yang turns to see Reaper’s gone Yang looks around said “But there was someone with me” Suddenly black petals start to fall around her Yang looks up while Ruby ask “Petals”

Yang turns to see Ruby had black petals falling around her as well both girls look up to the sky while standing on a roof behind them is Reaper eyes glowing silver staring at them suddenly a bullhead arrives lands on the roof Reaper’s on.

The door opens up to reveal two shadow figures a male and a female the male said “Reaper” Reaper turn his head slightly to them the female said “Time to come back now” Reaper looks down at the girls one last time before turning around and walking up the ramp entering the bullhead the female puts a hand on his shoulder “You’ll know when it’s time to tell them”

Reaper nods and the doors close the bullhead lifts up from the roof and head towards a certain academy.


	5. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/n = Your name

In the city of Vale inside a hospital a woman is screaming she has black hair with red tips her name is Summer who is on a bed screaming as nurses are helping her Nurse 1 said “Push” Summer screams pushing.

Meanwhile in a lobby is three people waiting their names are Taiyang, Raven, and Qrow they’re sitting down waiting to hear about Summer then a doctor walks in they get up Taiyang ask “Is she okay” The Doctor said “It’s a boy”

Shocking them Raven ask “Can we see her” The Doctor nods” They follow the doctor to Summer’s room they look to see Summer lying on her bed holding a baby in her arms she looks to them smiling Qrow, Taiyang and Raven all gather around her to look.

The baby opens his eyes to reveal silver eyes Raven said “He has your eyes, Summer” Summer smiles at her baby who slowly moves closer to Summer and sleeps Qrow ask “So what’s his name going to be” Summer staring at the baby said “His name will be Y/n” Taiyang, Qrow, and Raven all smile at the name.

Four years later

In a place call patch a wooden house is there and outside sitting on a log is Y/n with black hair with red tips, wearing a black shirt and red shorts he’s reading a book while inside Raven, Qrow, Summer, and Taiyang are all sitting down talking Raven ask “So how’s Y/n been”

Summer said “He’s been a great boy” But Qrow suddenly ask “So when are you both going to train him to became a Huntsman” Taiyang excited gets up said “We’re going train him in a week or so” But Summer drag him down said “We’re going to train him when he’s ten years old right dear”

She glares at him making Taiyang sweatdrop a bit said “Uh, yeah sure” Raven sighs as Qrow laughs at them but suddenly they hear Y/n scream “Mum” The four adults all get up and run to the door and open it they see a man running away with Y/n in his arms screaming.

Summer yell “Y/n” They grab their weapons they chase after the man who sees them runs faster but suddenly stop due to Raven appearing by portal in front of him the man turns only to see Taiyang, Qrow, and Summer all arrive.

The man pulls a knife and hold to Y/n neck said “Stay back or the boy gets it” They stop Y/n scared feeling the blade said “Mum, I’m scared” The man angry said “Shut up” Summer said “It’s all right Y/n just calm down”

She looks at the man “Just let my son go” The man raises the knife at them said “First drop your weapons” They growl in anger, but they slowly did but the man just smirk “You know what I’ll just kill him”

Shocking the adults, the man raises the knife proceed to kill Y/n slowly Summer yells “NOOO” Y/n sees the knife heading towards his neck his eyes widen seeing the blade close his eyes glow silver and screams making a silver bright light.

Summer, Raven, Taiyang, and Qrow cover their eyes from the light, and the man holding Y/n scream in pain the light dims Team STRQ slowly open their eyes to see the man on the floor burn to death and Y/n is nowhere in sight.

They look around Summer concern “Y/n” No response “Y/n, where are you” But still no response STRQ look around calling for Y/n but no response from him Summer’s eyes watered Taiyang went to over hug her said “It’s okay, Summer, we’ll find him” Summer crying for losing her son.

So, Team STRQ went to Beacon told Ozpin about the situation so he sent all available Hunters, and Huntresses to find Y/n but the search continue to for two years Ozpin decide to stop them but Summer decide to continue to look for her son when she's available but she knew that Y/n’s still alive somewhere out there.


	6. Ruby Rose

Fades in to reveal a tall building a female voice said _“Legends, stories scattered through time”_ three glowing bells hang _“Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and vilains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past”_

A green glow brightens and disappears to reveal a land _“Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful”_ A cloud appears and coming out is a man standing there _“But he was born into an unforgiving world”_ The cloud disappears _“An inevitable darkness, creatures of destruction”_

2 dust clouds appear and inside is creatures with red eyes _“The creatures of Grimm set their sights on man and all of his creations”_ The Grimm move back as two more man appear _“These forces clashed and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man’s brief existence to the void”_

Cloud spread covering the entire area _“However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change and in time, man’s passion, resourcefulness and ingenuity let them to the tools that would help even the odds”_ A small light then brightens, and a crystal goes into the air.

Then the crystal went down _“This power was appropriately named, ‘Dust’”_ The crystals went down and stops over the three men whose arms raise to it _“Nature’s wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness”_

Two men use dust on the Grimm while two men appear holding swords to the sky _“In the shadow’s absence, came strength, civilisation, and most importantly, life”_ A castle appears around them zooms back to reveal a map that had three more castles _“But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die”_

All four castles glow brightly then disappears the map disappears and pans up to reveal the moon shattered while buildings appear panning down _“And when they are gone…”_ Walking into a light is Roman Torchwick and five henchman _“…Darkness will return”_

Roman stop walking in his mouth is a cigar he takes a breath in and exhale then walk forward _“So, you may prepare your guadians…”_ People move out of the way as Roman and his henchmen walk down the street _“…build your monuments to a so-called free world but take heed…”_

In front of them is a small shop _“…there will be no victory in strength”_ The sign above the door said ‘From Dust Till Dawn’ suddenly a male voice said _“But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you’ve long forgotten”_

Roman opens the door and walks in with his men as the shop owner looks at them _“Things that require a smaller, more honest soul”_ While in the back of the store is Ruby looking at a magazine about weapons wearing her hood on.

Roman walks up the counter as his henchmen look to see crystals inside a glass case Roman takes his cigar out of his mouth taps it cross his arms ask “Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late” One of his Henchman aims his gun at the owner who raise his arms scared.

The Owner said “Please, just take my lien and leave” But Roman shush him said “Calm down, we’re not here for your money” He look at his Henchmen “Grab the dust” Henchman one puts a container down opens it to reveal black cylinder containers.

They grab a container ear went over to the dust and fills them up while another Henchman puts a small container on the counter said “Crystals” Slowly the Owner grab them “Burn, uncut” A 2nd Henchmen went over to fill a container but suddenly stops to hear music.

He looks to see Ruby standing there the 2nd Henchman pulls out his sword said “Alright kid, put your hands where I can see ‘em” He points his sword at Ruby who didn’t respond 2nd Henchman got mad “Hey I said hands in the air” He went up to Ruby “You got a death wish or something”

He grabs Ruby’s shoulder turn her Ruby’s hood came off to reveal Ruby had headphones in her ears Ruby looks ask “Huh” 2nd Henchman points to his ear understanding Ruby takes her headphones off “Yes” 2nd Henchman said “I said, put your hands in the air, now”

Ruby narrow her eyes ask “Are you robbing me” Annoyed 2nd Henchman said “Yes” Ruby narrow her eyes more said “Oh” Meanwhile Roman is looking at a crystal while 2nd Henchman said “Hey” He’s sent flying into the wall Roman looks as a 3rd Henchmen went over to Ruby pull out his gun said “Freeze”

Outside the window is broken the 3rd Henchman and Ruby go out flying _“This will be the day we’re waiting for”_ The Henchman inside look through the broken window _“This will be the day we open up the door”_ Ruby slowly stands up as her rifle turn into a scythe _“I don’t wanna hear your absolution”_

Roman came over and look stares at her _“Hope you’re ready for a revolution”_ Ruby looks to them smiling _“Welcome to a world of new solutions”_ Ruby serious face _“Welcome to a world of bloody evolution-“_

Ruby swings her scythe around and stabs the ground in front of her while turning her headphones off while Roman just stares in disbelief he said “Okay…” He notices his Henchmen not moving “Get her” So they all run out of the shop and head for Ruby who jumps to avoid a sword.

She manoeuvres around her scythe switching hands and kicks the 1st Henchman in the face then Ruby jumps pulling her scythe out of the ground lands on her feet holds her scyther push the trigger firing a shell spinning around hitting 2nd Henchman into the air while Ruby hits the 4th Henchman to the ground with her scythe.

Ruby cocks her scythe and fire dodge bullets from the 5th Henchman, Ruby moves around fast avoiding the bullets then came hitting the 5th Henchman into the hair using her scythe to stop and spin around while manoeuvres in the air hitting the 5th Henchman in front of Roman’s feet.

Roman stood there as Ruby lands on the ground Roman looks at his henchmen “You were worth every cent” He looks at Ruby “Truly, you were” He grabs his cigar “Well, Red, I think we can all say it’s been an eventful evening…”

He took a step forward and drop his cigar snuffing it out with his cane “…and as much as I’d love to stick around…” He raise his cane aims at Ruby “I’m afraid this is where we part ways” The tip of the cane flips to reveal a hole Roman fires making Ruby aim her scythe at the ground and fire going over the explosion.

Ruby flips then lands on the ground kneeling she looks to see Roman’s gone Ruby step forward look around then turns to the ladder to see Roman climbing to the roof while the Owner looks Ruby looks at him ask “You okay if I go after him” The Owner said “Uh huh”

So Ruby runs after Roman who reach the top and runs while Ruby use her scythe to get onto the top lands calls “Hey” Roman stops on the edge said “Persistent” Ruby holds her scythe ready but suddenly appearing from below is a bullhead a light comes on.

The door opens Roman climbs in turns around to Ruby “End of the line, Red” He raise the crystal and threw it making the crystal lands in front of Ruby who notice Roman aims his cane fires but suddenly a woman appears in front of Ruby as the shot cause an explosion.

Roman smiles “Whoa-ho-ho” But stops as he notices something “Huh” Standing in front of Ruby is a blond hair woman wearing a black pencil skirt, a white long sleeve shirt that hand cuffs on the end wearing glasses, wearing a cape purple in the inside, black on the outside.

In her hand is a riding crop her name is Glynda Goodwitch and in front of the crop is a purple circle that disappears Ruby looks up to see her Glynda said “Hm” Ruby smiles while Glynda adjust her glasses and swings her crop making purple lights appear hitting the bullhead.

Roman struggles to stay still but runs to the door opens it while sitting holding a handle is a woman Roman said “We got a Huntress” So the woman lets go and gets out of the seat as Roman runs over and took her place keeping the bullhead steady.

Glynda glows and coming out of her cane is a big light that hits the sky above the bullhead and dark clouds appear Roman looks up to see it “The hell…” Glynda lowers her cane making icicles come raining down hitting the bullhead one almost hit Roman.

Meanwhile the woman walks over to the open door that Roman came in she’s wearing a black-heels a small necklace over her right calf, wearing a red long dress with yellow markings, Glynda narrows her eyes to see her but the woman’s face is in the shadows.

Suddenly fire appears in her left hand making the markings on her sleeve and neck glow the woman fires it as Glynda makes a glyph appear blocking as the fire hits the ground the woman raises her arm making Glynda look down to see a circle appear Glynda jumps back as the spot she stood explode.

But Glynda use her crop to make the rubble stop and they combine to form a spear and is sent towards the bullhead the woman fires more hitting the spear but the spear moves around Roman sees it moves the bullhead making the rubble hit the top.

Glynda moves her arms around and pull her crop making the rubble split into three spears as the woman holds onto the side as her eye glows in the shadow she looks around as the three spears move around but the woman cross her arms making symbols appear around her the sends a shockwave destroying the spears.

Ruby, and Glynda both watch the bullhead Ruby looks to Glynda for a second then transforms her scythe into a rifle and fires at the woman who deflects each bullet with her hand then swings her other as five circles appear around Ruby, and Glynda.

Glynda looks at them and use her crop to make Ruby move out of the way while she cartwheels forward, and the circles all exploded Glynda looks up to see the door close and the bullhead leaving while Glynda looks to Ruby who gets up looks at Glynda and ask “You’re a Huntress”

Glynda looks at her Ruby got excited “Can I have your autograph” The next thing Ruby knew she’s in a interrogation room looking down frowning and Glynda walking said “I hope you realise that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady”

Glynda walks pass Ruby “You put yourself and others in great danger” Ruby raise her head said “They started it” Glynda holding a tab walks around the table said “If it were up to me, you’d be sent home…” She stops walking “With a pat on the back…”

Ruby slowly smiles but Glynda looks to her narrow eyes “And a slap on the wrist” She hits her crop on the table making Ruby move back squeak a bit Glynda sighs “But, there is someone here who would like to meet you” Ruby blinks while Glynda walks to the side.

While entering the room is a man with grey hair wearing glasses, a turtleneck sweater under a black vest all button up, a black belt with golden buckle long black pants his name is Opzin in his hands in a plate of cookies and a mug of coffee.

Ozpin said “Ruby Rose” He walk up to the table leans close “You…” He looks at Ruby’s silver eyes “…have silver eyes” Ruby creeped out said “Um” Ozpin leans back said “So” He looks to Glynda who holds a tab with Ruby fighting against the Henchmen “Where did you learn to do this”

Ruby a bit scared said “S-Signal Academy” She smiles Ozpin ask “They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed” Ruby said “Well, one teacher in particular” Ozpin said “I see” He puts the plate down in front of Ruby.

Ruby takes one cookie and eats it in one bite then grabs more faster “It’s just that I’ve only seen two other scythe-wielders of that skill before” Ozpin looks up to remember “A dusty, old crow and a student at my school” Ruby holding a cookie talking in mumbles.

Ozpin just stares as Ruby swallows then clear her throat said “Sorry, that’s my Uncle Qrow” She smiles “He’s a teacher at Signal” Ozpin listening “I was completely garbage before he took me under his wing” Ozpin takes a sip from his mug “And now I’m all like-Hoowaaah”

She moves her arms Ozpin said “So I’ve noticed” Ozpin puts his mug on the table “And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors” Ruby said “Well, I wat to be a Huntress” Ozpin sits down hands together ask “You want to slay monsters”

Ruby nods said “Yeah” Ruby looks at them “I only have two more years of training left at Signal and I’m going to apply to Beacon” She raise her arm “You see, my sister’s starting there this year, and she’s trying to become a Huntress, and I’m trying to become a Huntress ‘cause I wanna help people”

Ruby raise her other arm then lowers them forward “My parents always taught us to help other, so I thought ‘Hey, I might as well make a career out of it’” She giggles a bit then moves her arms close “I mean police are alright, but Huntsman and Huntresses are just so much romantic and exciting, and just, gosh, you know”

All Glynda and Ozpin both stare at Ruby after listening to what she said then Ozpin ask “Do you know who I am” Ruby said “You’re Professor Ozpin, you’re the headmaster of Beacon” Ozpin chuckles said “Hello” Ruby said “Nice to meet you”

Ozpin ask “You want to come to my school” Ruby nods said “More than anything” Ozpin looks to Glynda who had her arms cross rolls her eyes hmphs Ozpin looks at Ruby and said “Well, okay” Ruby smiles said “Oh thank you” Ozpin said “You can leave now” Ruby gets up and walks out of room.

While Ozpin and Glynda watch her go Glynda ask “Are you sure about this Ozpin” Ozpin gets up said “Yes I’m sure” He grabs his mug looks to Glynda “How is he going” Glynda taps on the tablet said “He’s says he’s almost finish with the mission and will be heading back”

She lowers the tablet looks to him “I still think we should tell them” But Ozpin shake his head said “He’ll tell us when the time is right” Glynda nods and they both leave the room.

Meanwhile in Patch at the Rose/Xioa long house Yang and Taiyang are both taking while Summer is in the kitchen the door opens Ruby enters said “I’m home” Yang smiles said “Hey sis” Summer calls “Dinner’s ready”

So they all gather at the table eating talking about their day then Yang finish said “I’m going to sleep now got to get up and ready for Beacon” Summer and Taiyang look to each other nod Taiyang calls “Yang” Yang stops turns ask “Yes”

Summer said “There’s something you and Ruby should know” Yang came back after the dishes is clean and put away Ruby, Yang sit at the table as Taiyang, and Summer sit across from them Ruby ask “So what do you need to tell us” Summer said “You both have an older brother”

Shocking them both girls said “What” Yang ask “An older brother” Summer nods Ruby ask “How come we don’t know about this” Taiyang said “We wanted to tell you when you’re going to Beacon Academy”

Summer said “You see we’re going to tell you what happen to your brother” So Taiyang and Summer both told Ruby, and Yang what happen to Y/n years ago when they finish “But I know he’s still alive somewhere out there”

Taiyang said “So that’s why when you both go to Beacon we want you two to go find him” Yang ask “What does Y/n look like” Summer, and Taiyang both smile Summer said “He has black hair with red tips, and silver eyes” Yang said “Okay I’ll be going to Beacon so I’ll try to find our brother”

But Ruby said “Um” Summer, Taiyang and Yang look at Ruby “There’s something you all should know”

The next day Ruby, and Yang are in a bullhead with other students Yang hugs Ruby tight said “Oh, I can’t believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me” Yang smiles more “This is the best day ever” Ruby close her eyes said “Please stop”

Yang lets go said “But I’m so proud of you so is mum and dad” Ruby look at Yang and said “Really, Sis, it was nothing” Yang raise her arms said “What do you mean, it was incredible” Yang tilts her head “Everyone at Beacon is going to think you’re the bee’s knees”

Shadow people taking to one another or walking while Ruby shuffles said “I don’t want to be the ‘bee’s knees’, okay” Ruby frowns a bit “I don’t wanna be any kinds of knees” Ruby looks at Yang “I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees”

She looks down as Yang ask “What’s with you” Ruby looks up “Aren’t you excited” Ruby said “Of course I’m excited I just I got moved ahead two years” Ruby looks down “I don’t want people to think I’m special or anything”

Yang walks up to Ruby and put an arm around her shoulder Yang said “But you are special” The news came on a Reporter said _“The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick”_ Shows a picture of Roman without his hat _“Who continues to evade authorities”_

Shadow people look at the news _“If you have any information on his whereabouts please contact Vale Police Department, back to you Lisa”_ The screen changes to reveal a woman with silver hair her name is Lisa Lavender.

Lisa said _“Thank you, Cyril”_ A picture of people with animal parts appear _“In other news, this Saturday’s Faunus Civil Right’s protest turn dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony”_ The picture shows a red wolf growling with three scratch marks from behind _“The once_ _peaceful organisation has disrupted…”_ The news was cut off and Glynda appears said _“Hello, and welcome to Beacon”_ Ruby, and Yang look to see her at their location Yang ask “Who’s that” Glynda said _“My name is Glynda Goodwitch”_ Yang said “Oh”

Glynda said _“You are among a privileged few who have received the honour of being selected to attend this prestigious academy”_ Shadow people listen to her _“Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsman and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it”_

Ruby and Yang smile _“You have demonstrated the courage for such a task, and now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect out world”_ With that she disappears Ruby said “Wow”

She went to the window and look outside with shadow people looking as well Ruby looks “Look, you can see Signal from up here” Yang stands next to her as they look to see Signal Academy from where they are and Vale.

Yang walk over to Ruby “I guess home isn’t too far after all” Yang puts an arm around Ruby’s shoulder Yang said “Beacon’s our home, now” A groan caught their attention they look to see a blonde hair boy holding his mouth moving by the girls.

Yang and Ruby look as he went by “Well, I guess the view isn’t for everyone” Ruby looks to Yang and said “It was a nice moment while it lasted” Yang ask “I wonder who we’re gonna meet” Ruby said “I just hope they’re better than ‘Vomit Boy’”

Ruby looks out the window “Hey do you think we’ll find Y/n, sis” Yang frowns a bit but smiles pulling Ruby into a side hug Yang said “We’ll find him sis he’s family” Ruby smiles but notice something on Yang shoe got gross said “Oh, Yang, gross, you have puke on your shoe”

Yang looks to see it waves her shoe said “Gross, gross, gross…” Ruby backs up said “Get away, get away, get away from me” The Bullhead heads for Beacon.

Meanwhile in a forest Grimm are there Beowolves and Ursa all growling looking around suddenly bullets are fire from a white handgun killing a few Beowolves and one Ursa the Grimm look to see a figure standing there wearing a black hood on covering his head.

The Grimm charge the figure combine his guns into a scythe and start slashing at the Grimm killing them while teleporting around leaving one Ursa left the Figure looks to it the Ursa growls but when the Figure looks at in the eye making the Ursa runs away.

The Ursa keeps running but it suddenly it falls to the ground sliding to a stop the reason was because the Figures scythe lodge into it’s head the Figure walks over to the corpse and pull his scythe out as the Ursa disappears but suddenly growls is hear making the Figure turn to see more Grimm appearing so the Figure move his scythe around and hold it with both hands both sides charge and clash.


	7. The Shining Beacon

The airship lands on the dock the door opens the blond boy holds his mouth goes over to the nearest trash bin and throws up in it while people including Ruby and Yang walk out of the airship down the path towards a courtyard Yang and Ruby both said “Wow” In front of them is shadow people heading towards a huge like castle it is Beacon Academy.

Yang cross her arms said “The view from Vale’s got nothing on this” Ruby notice a person holding a staff went by Ruby went chibi mode said “Oh, ooh, sis” Yang watch frowning a bit as Ruby points excited “That kid has a collapsible staff” Another person walks by with a sword Ruby holds onto Yang’s arm gasp “And she’s got a fire sword” She goes to have a look.

But Yang grabs Ruby’s cape pulling back making Ruby go back to normal “Ow, ow” Yang lets go said “Easy there, little sister, they’re just weapons” Ruby look at Yang and said “Just weapons” Ruby points “They’re an extension of ourselves, they’re a part of us” Ruby smiles holds her hands together in front of her “They’re so cool”

Yang just ask “Well why can’t you swoon over your own weapon” Yang leans a bit back “Aren’t you happy with it” Ruby pulls our her rifle and turn it into her scythe looks at Yang and said “Of course I’m happy with Crescent Rose” Ruby lowers her scythe “I just really like seeing new ones” She looks at Yang “It’s like meeting new people” Ruby look down But better” Yang sighs said “Ruby, come on”

She pulls Ruby’s hood over her head “Why don’t you try and make some friends of your own” Ruby moves her hood back said “But why would I need friends when I have you” Suddenly shadow people arrive behind Yang who said “Well actually, my friends are here now” So the group and Yang all run away “Gotta go catch up”

They run pass Ruby making her spin Ruby said “Wait, where are you going” Yang and her group head towards Beacon “Are we supposed to go to our dorms” Ruby stop spinning but her eyes have spirals “Where are our dorms, do we have dorms” But little did Ruby knew a luggage carrier is moving “I don’t know what I’m doing”

She fell over a luggage carrier making white bags fell to the floor a voice ask “What are you doing” Ruby sits up said “Sorry” Standing in front of her is Weiss who points ask “Sorry, do you have any idea of the damage you could’ve caused” Ruby grabs a bag said “Uh…” But Weiss grabs it said “Gimme that” She opens it “This is Dust mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry”

Ruby rubs her head said “Uh” Weiss takes a vial ask “What are you, brain dead” Weiss close the bag as blue dust came out of the sides then waves a vial of red making red dust come out “Fire, Water, Lightning, energy” Ruby slowly gets up as the red dust goes over her said “Uhh” Weiss ask “Are you even listening”

Weiss stares at Ruby straighten up “Is any of this sinking in” She shakes the bottle again “What do you have to say for yourself” Ruby leans back said “Aaaachhhchhooo” Fire, water, Ice, Lightning, and energy appears making a cloud the vial that Weiss had was sent flying lands on the ground rolls to a pair of black boots the person reach down and grab the vial.

While reading a book the person was Blake she looks at the vial turns it to see the Schnee family crest Blake looks as Weiss said “Unbelievable” Weiss stomps her foot making the soot came off “This is exactly the kind of thing I as talking about” Ruby poke her fingers together said “I’m really, really sorry” But Weiss said “Ugh, you complete, dolt”

Weiss leans back “What are you even doing here” She leans forward “Aren’t you a little young to be attending Beacon” Ruby said “Well I…” But Weiss said “This isn’t your ordinary combat school” Weiss cross her arms “It’s not sparring and practice you know, we’re here to fight monster” Weiss turn her head “So watch where you’re going” Ruby a bit mad took a step said “Hey, I said I was sorry, Princess” Suddenly a voice calls “It’s Heiress, actually” Walking over to them is Blake “Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company”

Blake raise the vial in her hand “One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world” Weiss smiles said “Finally, some recognition” She looks to Ruby who lean back a bit but Blake said “The same company infamous for its controversial labour forces and questionable business partners” Weiss shock said “What-how dare—”

Ruby smiles chuckling “The nerve of—” Weiss went up to Blake takes the vial “Ugh” She turns around and walks away while her butlers grab her luggage Ruby took a step forward calls “I promise I’ll make this up to you” But Weiss kept walking Ruby looks down sighing “I guess I’m not the only one having a rough first day”

Ruby raise her head turn “So what’s—” But she sees Blake already walking away Ruby looks around to see nobody she fell to her knees then lies on her back “Welcome to Beacon…” She close her eyes but suddenly a shadow went over her face Ruby opens her eyes a voice calls “Hey…” Standing beside her is the blonde hair boy with a black hoodie white armour on the chest side and biceps.

Wearing brown fingerless gloves a brown belt with a white scab and a sword in it. long blue jeans he put his hand out “I’m Jaune” Ruby sits up smiles take his hand said “Ruby” Jaune helps her up as Ruby snorts “Aren’t you the guy that threw up on the ship”

So Ruby and Jaune are both walking by a fountain Jaune said “All I’m saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on” Ruby raise her hand said “Look, I’m sorry Vomit-boy was the first thing that came to mind” Jaune lean back said “Oh yeah, what if I called you Crater-face” Ruby stop a bit said “Hey, that explosion was an accident”

Jaune point to himself said “Well the name’s Jaune Arc” He move his arms “Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it” But Ruby ask “Do they” Jaune move his arms in front of him said “They will” He lowers them “Well, I hope they will” He chuckles “I mean, my mum always says that…” But he wave his hand “Never mind”

Ruby chuckles thinks for a bit said “So I got this thing” Ruby pulls out her rifle that turns into her scythe she stabs it into the ground Jaune surprise move back said “Whoa” He points “is that a scythe” Ruby said “It’s also a customisable, high impact velocity sniper rifle” She raise her as Jaune confuse ask “A wha—” Ruby cocks her scythe said “It’s also a gun”

Jaune said “Oh” He shrug his shoulders “That’s cool” Ruby nods lowers her scythe ask “So what’ve you got” Jaune said “Oh-uh, I go this sword” Jaune pulls out the sword out of the scabbard Ruby smiles said “Oooooooh” Jaune said “Yeah, I’ve got a shield too” He pulls his scabbard it opens on both sides to reveal two golden crescents over each other Ruby feeling the shield ask “So what do they do”

Suddenly the shield opens and closes surprising Jaune as he tries to catch it but it fell to the floor he picks it up smiling said “Well, the shield gets smaller…” The shield went to scabbard mode “So, when I get tired of carrying it, I can just put it away” Ruby ask “But wouldn’t it weigh the same” Jaune leans down a bit said “Yeah, it does”

Ruby holds her weapons said “Well, I’m kind of a dork when it comes to weapons” She motion her weapon “I guess I did go a little overboard designing it” Confuse Jaune ask “Wait, you made that” Ruby nods said “Of course, all students at Signal forge their own weapons” Jaune frown a bit lift his sword up “Didn’t you make yours” Jaune lowers it said “It’s a hand-me- down” Jaune stares at it “My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war” He holds his arm as Ruby smiles said “Sounds more like a family heirloom to me” She chuckles then looks to Jaune “Well I like it”

Jaune look at Ruby “Not many people have an appreciation for the classic these days” Jaune nods said “Yeah, the classics” He sheath his sword while Ruby puts her weapon away they walk Ruby ask “So why’d you help me out back there, in the courtyard” Jaune follow ask “Eh, why not” He looks forward “My mum always says, ‘strangers are just friends you haven’t met yet’”

Ruby looks forward said “Hmm, hey, where are we going” She looks around as Jaune said “Oh, I dunno, I was following you” They stop walking “You think there might be a directory” They look at each other “Maybe a food court” Ruby laughs a bit “Some sort of recognisable landmark” Ruby snorts “Is uh…is that a ‘no’” Ruby chuckles said “That’s a ‘no’”

So, after walking around Ruby and Jaune made it to the auditorium they enter to see students talking to one another Yang turn calls “Ruby, over here” Ruby sees Yang waving with a smile “I saved you a spot” Ruby said “Oh” She looks to Jaune “Hey, I gotta go” Jaune looks at Ruby “I’ll see you after the ceremony”

Ruby runs as Jaune said “Hey, wait” He sighs “Great” He looks forward “Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to” He walks while unknown to him a girl with red hair wearing a spartan outfit look towards Jaune.

Meanwhile Ruby had her arms cross not happy as Yang had her hands on her hips she looks to Ruby and ask “How’s your first day going, little sister” Ruby turns ask “You mean since you ditched me and I exploded” Yang blinks ask “Yikes, meltdown already” Ruby turn wave her hand said “No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school and there was a fire and I think some ice”

Ruby holds her chin as Yang ask “Are you being sarcastic” Ruby scoffs looks at Yang and said “Ugh, I wish” She looks around “I tripped over some crabby girl’s luggage” Unknown to Ruby standing behind her is Weiss “And then she yelled at me” Weiss heard this “And then I sneezed” Weiss turns to Ruby “And then I exploded, and then she yelled again”

Weiss start to narrow her eyes “And I felt really, really bad” Weiss blinks “And I just wanted her to stop yelling me” Weiss yells “You” Making Ruby jumps into Yang’s arms scared Ruby said “Oh God, it’s happening again” Weiss leans in said “You’re lucky we weren’t blown off the side of the cliff” Yang looks at Ruby and said “Oh my God, you really exploded”

Ruby opens her eyes said “It was an accident” Ruby gets out of Yang’s arms looks to Weiss “It was an accident” Weiss holds out a pamphlet that said ‘Dust for dummies “What’s this” Weiss said “The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operation a Schnee Dust Company product”

Her voice starts to speed up as Ruby stares “Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarise themselves with this easy-to-follow guide Dust application and practice in the field” Weiss finish Ruby just said “Uhhh” Weiss normally ask “Do you really want to start making this up to me”

Ruby said “Absolutely” Weiss gives Ruby the pamphlet said “Read this and don’t ever speak to me again” Yan rubs the back of her hair said “Look, uh, it sounds like you two got off on the wrong foot” Ruby puts the pamphlet away “Why don’t you just start over and try to be friends, okay” Ruby turns to Weis and said “Yeah, great idea, Sis” Ruby holds her hand out “Hello, Weiss, I’m Ruby” Weis stares “Want to hang out” Yang smiles “We can go shopping for school supplies” Weiss raise her hands said “Yeah, and we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boy’s like tall, blonde, and scraggly over there” Weiss points to Jaune behind her.

Jaune heard this ask “Hmm” Ruby smiling ask “Oh wow, really” But Weiss frowns still pointing she said “NO” Ruby look down while Ozpin walks on the stage stands at the microphone he clears his throat said “Ahem, I’ll keep this brief” He push his glasses up “You have travelled here today in search of knowledge”

Glynda stood on the stage as well “To hone your craft and acquire new skills” The students listen “And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people” Ruby smiles at Yang and Weiss “But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction” Yang lean in a bit “You assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far”

Ruby blinks listening “It is up to you to take the first step” Yang rubs her hair while Ozpin walk to the side and Glynda went to the microphone said “You will gather in the ballroom tonight” The students listen “Tomorrow your initiation begins, be ready, you are dismissed” Yang looks at Ruby putting her hands on her hip said “He seemed kind of off” Ruby said “It’s almost like he wasn’t even there” Jaune went over to Weiss side he said “I’m a natural blonde you know” Weiss puts her hand on her face.

Later that night in the ballroom students are walking to their sleeping bags Ruby lying on her sleeping bag writing on a piece of paper suddenly Yang said “It’s like a big slumber party” She lays on her side next to Ruby who said “I don’t think Dad would approve of all the boys, though” But Yang said “I know I do” She purrs to see some boys shirtless while Jaune walks humming wearing a blue onesie.

He notice Yang who groans then notice the paper “What’s that” Ruby said “A let to the gang back at Signal” Ruby looks at Yang “I promise to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going” Yang smiles said “Aww, that’s so cuuuuute” Ruby threw he pillow at Yang and said “Shut up” Yang takes the pillow off “I didn’t get to take my friends with me to school it’s weird not knowing anyone here”

Ruby looks down while Yang ask “What about Jaune” Yang thinks “He’s, nice” She looks at Ruby “There you go, plus one friend that’s a 100 percent increase” But Ruby lies on her back said “I’m pretty sure Weiss counts as a ‘negative friend’” She stares at the ceiling “Back to zero” Yang smiles said “There’s no such thing as ‘negative friends’, you just made one friend and one enemy”

All Yang got was a dog like pillow to the face from Ruby who just didn’t answer “Look, it’s only been one day” Ruby stares up “Trust me, you’ve got friends all around you” Ruby blinks a bit “You just haven’t met them yet” Suddenly a match is heard Ruby sits up looks to see Blake in a kimono sitting by a wall having a candle holder lit and reading a book.

Ruby said “That girl” Yang smile ask “You know her” Ruby said “Not really” Yang looks to Blake “She saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything” Yang having an idea said “Well, now’s your chance” She gets up grabbing Ruby’s arm who notice said “Hey, wait” Yang pulls Ruby up “What are you doing”

Blake lowers her book to see Yang walking over dragging Ruby by the arm Yang sang “Helloooo” Ruby got her arm free “I believe you two may know each other” Ruby cross her arms Blake ask “Aren’t you that girl that exploded” Ruby turn around nods she said “Uhh, yeah” She puts her hand out “My name’s Ruby” Blake went back to her book to Ruby pull her arm back “But, you can just call me, crater” But she groans stops herself “Actually, you can just call me Ruby” Blake reads her book said “Okay”

Yang looks to Ruby and whisper “What are you doing” Ruby whispers “I don’t know, help me” They look to Blake smiling Yang ask “So, what’s your name” Blake sighs said “Blake” Yang said “Well, Blake, I’m Yang” She points to herself “Ruby’s older sister, I like your bow” Blake said “Thanks” Yang said “It goes great with your pyjamas”

Blake looking at her book said “Right” Ruby and Yang smile awkwardly then Yang ask “Nice night, don’t you think” Blake said “Yes, it’s lovely” Blake looks at them “Almost as lovely as this book…” Yang and Ruby stare “…that I will continue to read…” Yang and Ruby both stare “…as soon as you leave” She goes back.

Yang said “Yeah, this girl’s a lost cause” But Ruby ask “What’s it about” Blake looks up ask “Huh” Ruby points ask “Your book, does it have a name” Blake lowers her book a bit said “Well it’s about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body” Yang said “Oh, yeah, that’s real lovely” Ruby took a step forward said “I love books”

Blake looks at Ruby “Yang used to read to me every night before bed” Ruby smiles “Stories of heroes and monsters they’re one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress” Blake ask “Why is that, hoping you’ll live happily ever after” Ruby said “I’m hoping we all will” Ruby stands there “As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books

She raise her hand gripping it “Someone who fought for what was right, and who protected people who couldn’t protect themselves” Blake lowers her book surprise said “That’s very ambitious for a child” Blake frowns a bit “Unfortunately the real world isn’t the same as a fairy tale” But Ruby just smile said “Well, that’s why we’re here to make it better”

Suddenly Yang hugs Ruby lifting her said “Ohhh, I’m so proud of my baby sister” Ruby kicks her legs angry said “Cut it out” She punch Yang making a cloud appear their limbs appear randomly as Yang giggle Blake said “Well, Ruby, Yang it’s a pleasure to-” But walking over to the group is Weiss who ask “What in the world is going on over here”

The cloud disappears to reveal Ruby holding Yang’s leg who tries to keep her balance Ruby looks to Weiss “Don’t you realise some of us are trying to sleep” But when Weiss turns to see Ruby and Yang looks to see Weiss both girls said “Oh, not you again” But Ruby said “Shh, guys, she’s right, people are trying to sleep” Blake watch while Weiss said “Oh, now you’re on my side”

Blake puts her book down sighing as Ruby said “I was always on your side” Yang said “Yeah, what’s your problem with my sister” Blake picks up the candle holder “She’s only trying to be nice” Weiss said “She’s a hazard to my health” Blake blows out the candle making everything go dark.

A few hours in the night everyone’s asleep but one suddenly wakes up Ruby slowly sits up move her eye mask to her hair rubs her eyes but stops to hear the door open quickly she lies back down and pretend to go back to sleep while entering the room is Glynda and Ozpin they look at the students Glynda said “It appears they’re all asleep”

Ozpin nods said “Yes indeed” Glynda looks at Ozpin and ask “Why are we here” Ozpin said “I told him to meet us here” Ruby listening wondering who is ‘him’ suddenly footsteps is heard Glynda, Ozpin turn while Ruby move her head open her eyes look to see entering the ballroom is a figure in black with a slight limp but due to the darkness she couldn’t see his face.

Glynda and Ozpin walk up to the figure Ozpin “Welcome back was the mission successful” Ruby watch the figure nods then looks around at the students Glynda said “New students for this year” The figure nods Ozpin put his hand on the figure shoulder said “Let’s get you to bed” He looks to Glynda “Please escort him to his dorm”

Glynda nods said “Very well” So the three begin to walk as Ruby stare at them but the figure stop walking slowly he turns his head and look in the direction of where Ruby is who only sees the figure had silver eyes staring at her then the figure turns and walks out with Glynda and Ozpin closing the door while Ruby lies on her back thinking was that her and Yang’s lost brother.


End file.
